DORM-S (Lucy Harem)
by Swordfighterxl
Summary: This book is made by me on Wattpad. I decided to just upload it here. This is a Lucy Harem story. Lucy is a new transfer student at Fiore Academy. Before her first day, she comes across eight hot, yet troublesome boys! They instantly become enemies. What is worse? She is in Dorm-S! The dorm that all of the boys are in. How will she survive? I know! I suck at these summaries!
1. New School, New Boys

**Before I start, this is my original story. You may have seen this on Wattpad. That is because I am the one who wrote it. This book is going to be the same. That way, you readers who don't have wattpad can read the book. Onto the story!**

* * *

" Hey, Flame Brain!" a raven haired boy shouted.

" What's up, Ice Princess?" A pink haired boy shouted as he caught up with the raven-haired boy. Just as they were walking, 6 more boys joined them.

" Have you guys heard? A new chick is transferring!" One of the blondes said.

" Yeah. Except she has a scholarship! What a nerd!" The bluenette said. They all walked in a cafe and saw nerds sitting at 'their' table.

" Oi! Get out of our table!" The black haired guy with piercings on his face shouted.

" S-Sorry!" The bluenette girl said with her friends getting up.

" W-We were just leaving anyway!" A dark bluenette with pigtails got up. The third bluenette got up as well. They left the cafe with all of their stuff.

" Geez! Those three girls were pathetic!" The other blond with a lightning scar through his right eye said. They all sat down and talked about how 'bad' they are. Suddenly, a blond haired girl came into the cafe looking pretty mad. The three bluenettes were trying to stop her.

" Excuse me, but did you just kick my friends out of their seats?" She asked.

" Yeah. This is OUR table, after all!" The pinky said.

" Well! Does it have your names on it, PINKY?!" She crossed her arms.

" My hair is not pink! It is SALMON!" He shouted.

" Anyway, does it really matter? I mean we always sit here! I suggest you just leave before someone gets hurt," The blackette with a bang covering his eye said as he stood up.

" Lucy. It is okay! We will just go to the park and hang out!" One of the bluenettes said.

" Fine. However, the next time I see this happen, I will not hesitate to hurt you! You are just lucky my friends are here!" And with that, 'Lucy' left with her friends.

" Who the heck is that?! Talking to us like that!" The blond with the thin scar above his eye said.

" I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," The bluenette with a red tattoo said as they left. They all said bye to each other and went home thinking of that blonde named Lucy.

* * *

Yes. These are the troublemakers at Fiore Academy.

 **TIMESKIP TO NEXT DAY!**

{ Lucy POV}

I woke up and looked at the clock. 7:45?! Class starts at 8:15! I took a quick shower and put my clothes on. I put on my necklace with our sign on it ( The Fairy Tail symbol). I took an apple from the basket and headed out. I saw Wendy, Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna.

" Levy-chan! Wendy! Juvia! Lisanna!" I shouted and they all turned around. They waved and I caught up to them.

" Thanks for trying to stick up for us yesterday, Lu-chan!" Levy-chan said.

" Anything for my first friends at the new school! Who were they anyway?" I asked.

" Well, the Pinky is Natsu Dragneel. He always steals stuff from stores and students. It is mostly food, though," Lisanna said.

" And the Emo?" I asked.

" That would be Rogue Cheney. He hacks the school all the time. No one really cares. However, he would delete important files and give the teachers and staff a hard time," Wendy said.

" What about that Stripper?" I asked.

" Gray Fullbuster. The stripper. It may not sound bad, but he strips and the school has a no stripping rule. He breaks it every day," Juvia said.

" Wow, These boys are basically troublemakers!" I said. Just as I said that, 8 boys caught my eye, " Speak of the devils. They are also at the school today!"

The bell rang and we headed to class. I headed to the Principal's office for my dorm, schedule, and locker.

" Hello! You must be Lucy Heartfilia! I am Principal Makarov! You can call me Gramps!" The short, old man said. Stripper was sitting in a chair with only his pants on!

" Nice to meet you!" I shook his hand. Gray looked up at me. I looked at him.

" YOU!" We shouted at the same time. Lightning formed between us.

" Anyway, let's see... Ah! Here is your profile! here is your locker number and schedule!" He handed me two pieces of paper. I looked over them.

" As for you, Gray Fullbuster! Put your clothes on right now!" Gramps said. I was laughing at him quietly. The door then opened. It revealed Pinky and a red head.

" I caught this one stealing from some students," She said. Pinky instantly looked at me.

" What's up, Pinky?" I asked. He growled.

" For the last time! It is not pink! It is Salmon!" He growled.

" Oi, Flame Brain! Why are you here?" Stripper said.

" I should ask you, Ice Princess!" Pinky argued. They had lightning between them.

" What did I tell you about FRIENDSHIP?!" Red head said. They hugged each other. She calmed down and looked at me.

" You must be the new student! I am Erza Scarlet! Leader of the Student council!" She introduced.

" Erza? Is that you?" I was actually shocked. Erza was my best friend before I had to move away!

" Lucy? Oh my gosh!" Erza hugged me. I hugged back.

" You two know each other?" Gramps asked.

" Yes! Lucy and I go way back! We met at the Taekwondo studio!" Erza said.

" Yeah! We were classmates there until I moved away," I said.

" Anyway, you will stay in Dorm-S. I look forward to see you again!" Gramps said. I nodded.

" WHAT?! Why Dorm-S?!" The two idiots groaned. Gramps shut the door and I was off. I looked for my locker until I found it. I shoved everything in and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see one of those boys. He had orange hair and a smirk. _Probably a play boy_ I thought. I turned back to my locker and got my English textbook out. I slammed my locker and walked away.

" Excuse me? What is your name?" He asked.

" None of your business, Play Boy!" I called as I walked away. I then bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

" Watch where you are going, Blondie!" He said. I got up and picked up my stuff. I looked at who I bumped into. Why do I always bump into them?!

" First, you are blonde too! Second, YOU should watch where you are going! Or are you just that dumb?" I spat out. He got up and looked down at me. I am shorter than him. Darn my height!

" Do you know who you are talking to?!" He growled. His face was really close to mine. I sighed and pushed his face away.

" Yeah. An idiot!" I was about to walk away when Play Boy and Emo showed up.

" Who are you talking to, Sting?" Emo said.

" Great! Emo and Play Boy showed up!" I started walking away.

" You again? Are you that scholar girl?" Emo said.

" Yeah," Was all I said and I arrived at my class I walked in and water poured on me. I was all wet! The whole class was laughing. You now who was laughing the hardest? Blueberry! I walked up to him and grabbed him harshly by the shirt. He was obviously shocked I was brave enough to come up to him.

" Do that again and I will drag you six feet under!" I kicked him in the boy part. He instantly fell holding it with his eyes crossed. I walked to the bathroom and dried my hair. Levy came in and looked at me.

" What happened?" She didn't let me answer. She brought me to Mira and Mira gave me new clothes. Mira is the Vice Principal and one of my closest friends. I changed. It was an exact pair of my other clothes. Only difference is that the skirt was shorter. Levy and I walked out and split up. I went back to class. There was only three minutes left until break time. I already skipped my first class and now I am at the second class. I grabbed the door until a hand grabbed it at the same time. I looked up and saw pierced head guy.

" What are you doing here?" He asked.

" Let's see... this is a classroom. I am a student. What do you think?" I asked.

" Attitude much, bunny girl? I am here for my detention," He said. Suddenly, another person appeared. Great!

" Yo! Gajeel! You also have detention? Nice!" He said. Lightning scar... SPARKY!

" And we might have a new recruit!" Gajeel said. What is he, metal?

" I am not here for detention!" I said to Metalhead and Sparky. Just my luck, Pinky, Stripper, Emo, Stingy Bee, Play Boy, and Blueberry showed up.

" Wow! I didn't know the nerd can get detention!" Pinky said. I rolled my eyes and walked in. All eyes were on me.

" The Troublemakers are here! Bow down to us!" String said. The bell rang and everyone left, not caring that they were here.

" You must be the new student! I am Ms. Evergreen. Why weren't you in class?" The teacher asked.

" Well... you see. Blueberry here pulled a prank on me and I had to change my clothes and dry my hair," I explained. she nodded.

" Alright! Boys! Sit in your seats right now! What brings you here?" Ms. Evergreen asked.

" I was actually here to explain. Do you have any notes I can copy down?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a book. I too them and sat in my seat. I took a pen and paper out and wrote down the notes. Something hit my head. I looked behind me and saw Jellal pointing to the paper on the floor. I read it:

 _You get us out of here and I will repay you to say sorry for the prank. Deal?_

I looked at everyone. They were looking at me with hopeful eyes. I rolled my eyes. When I finished my notes, which took 5 minutes, I handed in my book and gathered my stuff. I left a paper on my desk for Jellal to read:

 _Fine. Just this once. I distract the teacher and you all leave when you see me snap my finger. Got it? I will tell you what you have to do to make up the prank._

He read it and smiled. he gave a thumbs up to the others. I had an evil grin on.

" I am done with the notes! Hey, Ms. Evergreen?" I sat the book on her desk.

" Yes. What is it?" She asked. This was true.

" I found something near my desk I think you need to see," I lead her to the window. What she saw was a birds nest. I snapped my fingers and they all left.

" I never knew this nest was here! And the bird is injured!" Ms. Evergreen said. I really didn't want to help those boys, but I saw the bird and I guess I am distracting her. Plus! I want to see Jellal in a dress!

" Do you want me to take it to the nurse?" I asked. She nodded and opened the window. I grabbed the bird and headed out.

" Where are the boys?!" That was the last thing I heard when I shut the door. I saw all eight of them waiting for me.

" Thanks, Luigi!" Pinky said. I ignored him and walked to Blueberry.

" You owe me. And I have what you have to do to make it up," I gave him a piece of paper and walked away with the bird.

" WHAT?!" Blueberry screamed. I giggled and walked into the nurse's office.

" Excuse me. Can you heal this bird?" I asked. She nodded and took the little bird. I left and saw Levy getting bullied my Metalhead and String.

" Come on! You heard me! Give me your money, Shrimp!" Metalhead said and shoved Levy into String.

" Yeah! Also, give me your jewelry!" String shoved Levy. I walked up to them. My steps were echoing in the halls. They turned to me.

" Did you remember yesterday?" I took out a pipe from my boobs. Then, a dagger from my boots.

" No! Lu-chan! Don't!" Levy ran in fear.

" I said that if you do this again, I will not hesitate! And you both made me take out my pipe and dagger!" I growled. They got into their fighting stance. I hit the pipe on Sting's head and he fell. I held my dagger to Gajeel's neck.

" You are bluffing!" He said.

" Try me!" I said. He put his hands up and surrendered. I put my weapons away and looked at Levy-chan. She smiled and hugged me.

" You should join the disciplinary committee!" She said. I thought about it.

" Maybe I should!" I smiled. She ran away and I turned back to Gajeel and Sting who was getting up. I glared at them. They glared at me. I flipped my hair and walked to the next class.

TIMESKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL!

I went to the office and picked up my things. I hope my dorm mates are nice! I should explain. Dorms are where students have to stay. You don't know how many people will live with you. If you are a girl, you are usually with girls. Same thing with boys. However, if you are a transfer like me, they might have to put you with a mix. I just hope they aren't those boys! I arrived at Dorm-S and unlocked the door. As soon as it opened, a pillow hit me in the face. I moved the pillow away and saw my life die!

" Sh*t! Of all people!" I groaned. Yes! Those eight people! Natsu was holding pillows while Gray was in a dodging stance. Gajeel and Laxus were eating food, but stopped when they saw me. Sting was on his phone but looked up when he saw Gajeel and Laxus. Jellal turned off the TV and turned to me. Loke stopped making his date plans. Rogue was listening to music with his headphones not bothering to look at the scene. Once again, I groaned and put my stuff down. I took the key and slammed the door behind me. I ran to the Principal's office and barged in.

" What is it?" He asked behind a stack of paper.

" Can I switch dorms? I mean, those eight are the most annoying people in Fiore!" I complained.

" I am sorry, Ms. Heartfilia! All of the other dorms are full and they only have two rooms left!" He said. I groaned. I walked back to the dorm and opened it once more.

" So! Blondie is our new roomie?" Sting said. He smirked. Is he thinking of dirty thoughts?!

" Rape me and you will die," I said. I brought my stuff to my room and unpacked. I checked my phone and Levy called me. I called her back.

 _Levy_ Lucy

 _Hello?_

Hey, Levy! This is Lucy!

 _Lu-chan! How is your dorm?!_

Awesome! There is just one tiny problem!

 _What is the problem?_

I am stuck with eight troublemakers! That is the problem! Gramps said that all of the other dorms are full and this is the only dorm with room! I mean, eight boys! How is there more room! Who is in yours?

 _Erza, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, Lisanna, and Kinana._

Lucky!

 _Anyway, the girls and I are going to the beach tomorrow. Do you want to come?_

If it means getting away from my dorm mates and hanging out with my friends, count me in!

 _Okay! I have to go now! Bye, Lu-chan!_

Bye, Levy-chan!

I hung up and finished unpacking. I walked out to see the boys were playing video games. Today is Friday.

" Do you guys want any food?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. They all said yes and I decided to make dinner.

" Let's see... noodles? Check. Sauce? Check. Meat? Check. Chicken wings? Check. Spice? Check," I took them all out and started cooking...

1 hour later

I finished cooking and turned the stove and oven off. The chicken was on a plate I saw that they were still playing video games. I walk in and place the chicken on their little table. I put the sauce bowl in the middle and the noodle bowl next to it. I then set the bowls and plates at the end. They all watched me.

" Woah!" They all said.

" You asked for food, I gave you food!" I walked to my room.

" Aren't you going to eat?" Loke asked.

" Nah. I already ate while I cooked," I said and closed my door. I changed into my pajamas and plopped onto my bed. I fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be fun!


	2. Beach Time

**Here is the second chapter. BEACH TIME!  
**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of fighting! These boys will be dead! I remember that I am going to the beach. I picked out my bathing suit. It is a 2 part. I packed some snacks and everything I needed. That would be a book, towel, water, tanning oil, and a portable charger. I put my cover up on and went out of my room with my sunglasses on my head. As soon as I came out, a pillow hit my face!

" Haha! I hit Blondie in the face!" Stingy Bee said. I just ignored it and put my flip flops on.

" Where do you think she is going?" I heard them talking.

" I don't know. Should we follow her and ruin her day?" Emo said. I got a tick mark.

" Do NOT follow me! I do not want to see you guys at all today!" I grabbed my key and shut the door behind me. I locked the door and headed to their room. I saw Levy-chan and the girls outside waiting for me.

" Levy-chan!" I waved as I ran to them.

" Are you ready, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. I felt people staring at us. The girls felt it, too. I looked at my dorm's window and those idiots were staring at us!

" PERVERTS!" I shouted. I gave them the dirty finger and they all growled. Cana and Erza just laughed. Mira came rushing towards us.

" Mira-san! Glad you could make it!" Wendy hugged Mira.

" I wouldn't miss going to the beach!" She said.

" Anyway, who was watching us?" Kinana and Lisanna asked at the same time.

" Look at the Dorm-S window and you will see," I looked at them. They were still looking!

" Shall we give them the dirty finger?" Erza asked. We nodded while Mira sighed. She put a smile up and waved. We all stuck the dirty finger up and they did the same to us. I took a piece of paper and wrote HENTAI on it. I held it up and they went away.

" Hurry! Get in the car! They are coming!" Juvia said. We headed to the car. When I got in, Mira put the roof down. I looked back to see the boys running towards us.

" Bye-bye, Hentai!" I shouted. They tried to catch up to us.

" Hurry, Mira!" I shouted she stepped on it and we were leaving. I sat back down and we started laughing.

" I heard you have to live with them! How are you going, anyway?" Erza said.

" Well, give them food and they will shut up. Also, if you help them out of detention, they will look at you like they won a million dollars or something," I said.

"You helped them get out of detention?!" They all shouted.

" She is turning into Flare!" Wendy said. They all gasped and shivered.

"Who is Flare?" I asked.

" Last year, a transfer student named Flare Corona was sent to live in Dorm-S. She was our friend. About a month later, she became one of them! Sweet and caring Flare turned into a bitter and cold-hearted lady. She went too far and ended up in jail. We visit her every month. She has changed back into her old self again. We were told that she has to live in jail for a few more years until she is released," Levy-chan said.

" Wow. I have some friends in jail. Maybe they know Flare! Can we visit them tomorrow?" I asked.

" You have friends? In jail?!" Lisanna said and scooted farther from me.

" Yeah. At my old school, I was apart of a little gang. One day, they were caught doing something bad and went to jail. I became a nerd after that. Don't worry! I only have a knife and gun in my bag," I said. The all moved away from me.

" Oh, come on, girls! She wouldn't hurt us! We are her friends!" Erza said.

" That is true! Did you know that Lucy keeps a pipe in her boobs and a knife in her shoes?" Levy-chan stated.

" I am officially going to stay away from your demon side from now on!" Wendy said.

" Girls! We are here!" Mira stopped the car and we got out. She locked it and we headed to the beach. Wendy, Levy, Lisanna, and Kinana were in the water surfing and swimming while Erza, Mira, Juvia, Cana, and I were tanning.

" Lu-chan! Come in the water!" Levy-chan shouted. I got up and ran in. The water was cold. We had a surfing contest. I won!

" Lucy-san! Can you teach me how to surf like you?" Wendy asked as I waxed my surfboard.

" Sure, Wendy! Let's go get you a personal board so you don't use their crappy rental ones!" I told Mira and Levy-chan was going to learn, too. We went to the surf shop. Wendy bought a blue surfboard with magenta flowers. Levy bought an orange board with some complex design. We headed out and I saw my life die! Again!

" Hey! It's Blondie/ Luigi/ Four Eyes/ Princess/Bunny Girl/ Scholarship Nerd!" They all shouted. I groaned.

" What are you doing here?!" I shouted.

" Relax, Blondie! We were just going surfing!" Stingy Bee said.

" Great! Let's go, girls. Before I bring my gun to one of their brainless heads," I said. We walked away and they followed us. We got back to my board and I showed them how to wax the board.

" Okay. Let's try on the sand," I said. I took off my cover up and the boys just stared at me.

"Someone is trying to impress!" Stripper said.

" Like you boys can talk!" I rolled my eyes. They were taking off their shirts. I really didn't care. I showed Wendy and Levy on the sand and they got the hang of it.

" Alright! Let's try some waves!" Levy said. We picked up our boards and ran into the water. We sat there for a few minutes.

" Okay! Here comes a wave! I'll take this one. You girls just watch what I do. Got it?" I laid on my board.

" Hai!" They both said. I saw the wave coming closer and began to paddle. I stood up and rode the wave. I saw the boys watching. I smirked and mouthed 'HENTAI!' at them. Then, I just waved. They had tick marks. I flew up and flipped. I landed perfectly on the surfboard. The wave was short now, so I wiped out. I got out of the water and gave a thumbs up to Levy and Wendy. They nodded and looked for more waves.

" Wow, Lucy! You are good! If we were judges, I would give you a ten!" Mira said.

" Same here!" The rest of the girls said.

" Well! If it isn't the troublemakers?" I put my hands on my hips.

" Are you sure? I mean I am much better than you!" Blueberry said.

" Oh, really? I guess you boys think so, too?" I looked at the others. They already had their board with them.

" Yup! That is right, Luigi!" Pinky said.

" Is this a challenge?" I asked. Blueberry and I bashed heads.

" You are d*mn right it is!" He said.

" Good luck, Blueberry!" I said. I looked into the ocean and saw Wendy and Levy were riding a wave!

" Go Levy-chan! Go Wendy!" I shouted. They came out of the water and hugged me.

" Thank you, Lucy-san! Why are they here?" She pointed to the boys. Pinky was making a gang sign at us hugging. I glared at them and smiled back at Wendy.

" Don't worry about them! Anyway, we are having a surfing contest now! Tell me when the food is ready!" I said and ran into the water. The boys followed and we waited for a nice wave. I spotted on and so did Blueberry.

" Sorry, Blondie, but this is my wave!" I shoved him off of his board.

" Well, it is mine now! Bye, Blueberry!" I said and began paddling. I stood up and rode the wave. Mira and Erza were judging. I did many flips. I did a handstand and wiped out. I came above the water and sat on my board. Erza and Mira were holding up a ten. We were judged 1-5. They add them and that is the total score. I began swimming back to the boys.

" You cheater!" Blueberry said.

" Me? Oh, please! Like you boys never cheat!" I scoffed. Another wave came and I passed it. That was a bad wave. Pinky was stupid and took it. He instantly wiped out. I started laughing.

" Nice going, Pinky! She is winning because of you!" Tin head said. I saw the next wave. It wasn't bad. However, it isn't good enough for my tricks. That Stripper took it!

" I will show you how it is done!" He said and he did a trick and then wiped out. I started laughing again!

" If you boys want to get a good surf, try waiting for a better wave!" I said. I saw my wave in the distance I smirked and pointed, "Like that one!"

" Are you crazy?! That is a huge wave!" Sparky said.

" The bigger the better!" I began paddling and stood up I did many tricks. I soared in the air and spun on my board. I did a cartwheel and landed perfectly on the board. The wave was close to ending, so I just wiped out. I went to the surface and saw 20 points! How is that possible?! I swam to the boys they growled.

" There is no way I am going to let this Blondie beat me!" Stingy Bee said and took the next wave. He actually did good.

" My turn!" Tin Head said. He was next. He did just as good as Stingy Bee.

" I admit. You and Stingy Bee are much better than Pinky and Stripper," I said. They high fived and I smirked.

" Thanks, Bunny girl!" Tin Head smirked. I smirked back and got in position.

" However, I said the bigger the better! Those won't beat this wave I am riding!" I pointed to the hugest wave anyone has seen. Their jaws dropped.

" No way! I am taking it!" Blueberry said.

" Challenge accepted!" I said and started paddling. We both did the same tricks at the same time. I flew off and did a back flip and landed on my board. It then began gliding on the water. Blueberry did the same. Only difference is that he wiped out. I decided to wipe out. We swam to the surface. I looked at them. They gave me a 30 and Blueberry a 29!

" You two are crazy!" Play Boy said.

 **1 HOUR LATER!**

We all got out of the water. Mira and Erza came up to Blueberry and me.

" Lucy won! She got 230 points! The boys lost with 167 points!" Mira said.

" What?!" All eight of them said.

" You heard her! I won!" I cheered and ran off to the food.

" We got beaten by and nerd!" Emo said.

" I can't live with myself anymore!" Sparky said.

" We are supposed to be the best of the best!" Stingy Bee added.

" And the most athletic!" Pinky added.

" Stop being drama queens! We will have a rematch one day! For now, can we eat?!" I shouted at them.

" Food!" They all shouted and ran to the food. At least they stopped sulking!

" Who invited you here?!" Levy asked.

" What did you say to us, Shrimp?!" Tin head had a dark aura. I ran to my bag and took out my gun. I held it behind my back.

" Can we just eat?" Juvia tried to calm the boys down.

" Shut up, rain woman!" Stripper yelled. This made Juvia cry. Erza and Mira were getting angry. I told them to calm down.

" Don't do anything to them. I will handle them. They are my dorm mates. I have to deal with them," I whispered to them. I showed them the gun. They nodded. Pinky saw it.

" No one talks to us that way!" Sparky got all up in Lisanna's face. They were all scared. Kinana was about to cry.

" What a bunch of crybabies!" Blueberry scoffed.

" Um, guys?" Natsu shivered as I walked toward them with my gun behind my back.

" Just a bunch of little girls!" Stingy Bee said. Natsu was now sweating.

" I think we should stop, guys!" Natsu spoke louder.

" What is wrong with you, Natsu? Help us out!" Tin Head said.

" I-It is just-" He was cut off by me.

" What did you call my friends?" I asked with the gun still behind my back. My finger on the trigger. The girls gasped and then smiled. They were now happy I brought my gun.

" You heard me!" He shouted in my face.

" Indeed, I did. And I think this sand needs a new color. Like maybe red?" I simply said.

" And how are you going to do that?" He asked all confident. I took my gun out and pointed it to his heart.

" I would use this! Don't you think it is a great idea?" I smirked.

" N-No," He said.

" Then, I suggest you say sorry to these girls. All of you!" I said. He sighed.

" I am sorry for what I said," He said.

" What is going on with you, Gajeel?" Emo asked.

" I'll show you!" I shot a bullet near him. It was really close to him. He froze.

" Nani?!" They all shook.

" Next time, I won't miss!" I walked out. I put the gun in my bag again. We sat down looking at the stars.

" Can we do something fun?" Pinky asked out of boredom.

" Same! I am super bored!" Stingy Bee agreed.

" You all can shut up! Or we can play a game called shut up or the gun comes out!" I said.

" We'll just stay quiet," They said. I handed them another plate of food and they started eating.

" Mira-nee! What time is it?" Lisanna asked.

" 10:30 pm?! We need to head back to school!" She got up and we packed our stuff. I shut the door behind me and we drove off. The boys were following us. We got out and bid our goodbyes.

" Good luck with the boys, Lu-Chan!" Levy said.

" Bye, Levy-chan!" I said and started walking. the boys were waiting for me at the corner.

" Are you done doing your goodbyes, yet?" Blueberry asked.

" You guys didn't have to wait. You have keys!" I said.

" Well, we sort of rushed. So, we forgot to grab a key," Emo explained.

" Not one of you thought to bring a key?!" I shouted. They all nodded.

" Wow. Just... wow! This proves my point at how stupid you all are! You are lucky I brought my key!" I said.

" We are not stupid!" Pinky said.

" Would you guys keep it down?!" Someone from the window shouted at us.

" Sorry!" We whispered. When we were at the dorm door, I unlocked it and opened it. They all walked in.

" I challenge you to a video game challenge!" Jellal pointed at me. I nodded. I was really good at video games. The boys sat on the couch while Jellal and I sat on the floor.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

I played like five times!

" I win!" I said. Jellal was sad.

" No one beats me at video games! How?" He plopped on the couch.

" Easy. Acceleration, strategy, and skill on the controller!" I said.

" She won all five times, Jellal. Face it! She beat you!" Gajeel said.

" Welp! I am going to bed! Night!" I got up and was already in my pajamas. That was a white, loose crop top with short sleeves and fuzzy, light pink booty shorts. I walked into my room and plopped onto my bed. I checked my phone and no one texted or called me. I went under the covers and fell asleep...

* * *

 **That concludes this chapter! Next time, Jail?!**


End file.
